Shirt Tales
by PJ in NH
Summary: Spoilers from Shockwave Part 2. Malcolm's trials and tribulations in his efforts to retrieve his -borrowed- property.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shirt Tales (originally posted at Linguistics Database)  
  
Contact: kelhapam@metrocast.net  
  
Series: ENT  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Code: R/S  
  
Part: 1/1 NEW   
  
Date: April 5, 2003  
  
Summary: What if Malcolm wanted Hoshi to return his shirt he let her borrow in Shockwave?  
  
Note: This little story was originally posted in response to a post at the Linguistics Database  
forum   
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters, etc., I am just using the characters for a little fun  
and relaxation.  
Posting: Please notify me before you do.  
  
Shirt Tales  
  
04/05/03  
Malcolm stood outside of Hoshi's cabin. He raised his hand to hit the button to announce his  
presence and again for the fourth time dropped his hand. Finally taking a deep breath, and  
hearing someone coming down the corridor, he punched the button with his fist.   
  
"C'mon in!" Hoshi called out, he voice sounded muffled.   
  
The Armory officer tugged up on the zipper of his uniform, cleared his throat and keyed open  
the door and walked in. Looking around he didn't see Hoshi, then he heard her from behind the  
bathroom door.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ensign, I didn't mean to interrupt you."   
  
Hoshi opened the door to the bathroom a bit looked out through the opening. Malcolm could see  
that she had a bath towel wrapped around her head.   
  
"I'll be out in a minute," she said and let the door slide shut behind her. "What can I do for you,  
Malcolm?" she asked from behind the door.   
  
"Actually, I've come by to get my shirt."   
  
"Shirt?"   
  
"You know, the one I let you borrow when you came to my cabin during the Suliban occupation  
of Enterprise. You were indisposed, if you recall." He'd never forget the sight of Hoshi Sato  
standing at his door, her hands covering up her breasts. It was like a waking dream.   
  
"It was green wasn't it?"   
  
"Blue. It's a blue T-shirt."   
  
"Oh. Blue. I like blue."   
  
"Hoshi."   
  
"I'm teasing, Malcolm. I knew it was blue. You want it back, huh?"   
  
"Yes, if you don't mind."   
  
"What if I do mind?"   
  
"Ah...well...I suppose."   
  
"I'm kidding, Malcolm, I'll give it back to you."   
  
Suddenly, the door slid open and Malcolm could see Hoshi Sato standing in front of him, her  
wet hair hung down to her shoulders, and she was wearing the shirt in question.   
  
"Is it this shirt?" she asked innocently.   
  
Malcolm cleared his throat and nodded, not trusting his voice.   
  
"Oh, well I do like it." She gripped the edge of the shirt in her hands and held it up a little bit to  
examine the fabric. "It's very soft and comfortable. Actually I like sleeping in it."   
  
Another dream, Malcolm thought.   
  
"But if you want it back..." Hoshi shrugged and in one quick movement she whipped the shirt off  
over her head exposing her naked top half to the stalwart lieutenant.   
  
*THUD*   
  
"Here you go, um...Malcolm? Malcolm, why are you laying on the floor?"   
  
*.*  
End? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shirt Tales  
  
Contact: kelhapam@metrocast.net  
  
Series: ENT  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Code: R/S  
  
Part: 2/? NEW   
  
Date: April 5, 2003  
  
Summary: What if Malcolm wanted Hoshi to return his shirt he let her borrow in Shockwave?  
  
Note of Appreciation: Thanks to kyrdwyn for her beta reading services!  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns all the characters, etc., I am just using the characters for a little fun  
and relaxation.  
Posting: Please notify me before you do.  
  
Shirt Tales  
  
04/21/03  
  
"Malcolm, Malcolm, wake up!" Hoshi urged. She shook the Armory Officer by his shoulders.  
  
"Wha-What?" Malcolm stammered thickly and he tried to push himself up off the floor.   
  
Hoshi's hands pressed down against his chest. "Not so fast, Malcolm. I don't want you passing  
out on me."  
  
"Wh-Where am I-I?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You were showing me how to defend myself. I guess I got little lucky  
and well I zigged, you zagged, and I well I knocked you out."  
  
"Dream...it was all a dream," Malcolm sighed.  
  
"Nope, actually I did clobber you, Malcolm. But I promise, it'll be our little secret. I've called  
Dr. Phlox, he's on his way down. You stay right here, while I make sure the door's unlocked.   
And don't move, " she admonished.   
  
Malcolm emitted a groan and shut his eyes as Hoshi moved toward the door. "Just a dream, shit!   
No shirt? No perky bits.....damn, life's cruel!" he said softly. "It was a really good dream."  
  
Malcolm heard the door to the ship's gym open and close.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Lt. Reed!" Phlox chimed cheerfully. The doctor leaned over until his nose  
came within a hair's breath of the lieutenant's own. "What kind of trouble did you get in today?"  
  
The patient tried to rise again, but Hoshi once more pressed him back down to the floor.  
  
"He...uh...slipped," she replied with a guilty grin. "Happened really fast, don't even know if he  
remembers it."  
  
"Uh...huh," Phlox replied several times as he examined the Armory Officer, along with a couple  
of thoughtful: "Hmmm, hmmms."  
  
"You do that very well, Doctor," Hoshi remarked.   
  
"Excuse me, Hoshi?"  
  
"All the 'uh..huh's.' Sounds just like my doctor I used to see back on Earth."  
  
He grinned widely, clearly pleased. "Oh thank you, Hoshi. It was one of the most difficult  
things I had to learn while I was on Earth. I spent countless hours observing the best physicians  
on your world. I'm glad to see it paid off."  
  
"Um....Doctor?" Malcolm whispered. "What about..."  
  
"Oh, yes! Yes, indeed. I do have a patient to attend to. Now let's see. From the looks of things,  
Lieutenant, you seem to have suffered just a mild concussion. I'm assuming you have a  
headache?"  
  
Malcolm nodded. "A right bloody bitch of a headache," he confirmed with a grimace. And your  
sanguine attitude just makes it worse, he thought.  
  
"I'll just give you something for the pain." Phlox reached into his bag and withdrew a hypospray  
and pressed it against the Brit's neck. "There, you should start to feel some relief shortly. But  
you'll also probably feel very tired. So I suggest you get to bed right away. Now do you need  
me to help you back to your cabin?"  
  
"I can help him, Doctor," Hoshi suggested. "I'm sure you have other things to attend to."  
  
"Well if you don't mind, Hoshi. I do have a couple more patients to see and then I have to speak  
with Chef about proper nutrition for the crew. Do you know he's been serving pizza twice a  
week! It's appalling!"  
  
"Oh no, I don't mind. Not at all," she assured him. She placed a hand behind Malcolm's  
shoulder and helped him to sit up. "You can count on me to take care of Malcolm."  
  
"Wonderful! I knew I could! I'll check up on him in the morning!" With a waggled of his  
fingers, Phlox left the gym.  
Hoshi accompanied Malcolm down the corridors of Enterprise, occasionally they'd stop so he  
could regain his equilibrium and then they would continue on.   
  
"I don't know what the doctor gave me, but I think he gave me a double dose," Malcolm said, his  
voice thick.   
  
"You may be right. I'll call him about it. My quarters are just a couple doors down," Hoshi said,  
wrapping a supporting arm firmly around Malcolm's torso. "We'll just go in there and you can  
lay down until you feel better."  
  
With Malcolm fading fast, Hoshi hurried as best she could to her quarters, keyed open the door  
with her free hand, and helped him in. It was all she could do to steer him toward her bed before  
he collapsed.   
  
End part 2 


End file.
